In one type of child-resistant package used for packaging products that may be harmful to children, two-piece closures are provided, one closure member of the closure being adapted to be threaded onto and off the container and the other closure member of the closure being constructed and arranged so that the two parts must be operated in a particular fashion in order to remove the closure rather than merely rotating the member that is grasped. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,505, interengaging means are provided between the top panels of inner and outer closure members that are telescoped within one another so that the inner closure member can only be rotated when the outer closure member is moved axially to interengage the inner closure member. In another type of closure, the interengaging means are provided between the skirt portions of the inner and outer closure members and interengaged by relative axial movement between the members.
In connection with such closures, it is common to provide an inner seal over the upper end of the container so that upon removal of the closure, it can be readily ascertained whether the contents have been tampered with. However, the integrity of such a seal cannot be ascertained until the closure is removed.
Accordingly, among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a child-resistant package which includes a tamper-indicating device on the closure which provides a visual indication that the contents are intact and which must be removed before the closure can be actuated and removed from the container.
In accordance with the invention, a tamper-indicating ring is provided that has portions that extend between the lower edge of the skirt portion of the outer closure member and the container to prevent axial movement of the outer closure member. The ring offers a visual indication that the contents have not been tampered with and must be removed before the closure can be removed.